Not Acting Around You
by Lapis Lazuli 13
Summary: A bromance story in which Jason is a new actor, Nico is a child prodigy in acting, Will is learning how to be a director, Percy is a famous script-writer and they meet the first time in an audition for a fantasy TV series.
1. C1: The Audition

**Not Acting Around You.**

 _A bromance story in which Jason is a new actor, Nico is a child prodigy in acting, Will is learning how to be a director, Percy is a famous script-writer and they meet the first time in an audition for a fantasy TV series._

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 ** _Chapter 1: The audition._**

…

Jason was nervous.

Of course, everyone could be nervous when they're just an amateur actor and they're attending for a big audition. Maybe the biggest audition ever in five years: The production companies were looking for potential people that can take part in their next fantasy TV series: _Walking in Your Dreams_.

"Number 132, Jason Grace. Actor."

 _Shit_. Jason cursed under his breath. It's time to shine or to waste his time for another failure. He took a deep breath and told himself that everything will be fine.

…

He was asked to reenact a short scene in a given script with another actor.

"He'll be here in 5 minutes." A judge told him. "You're lucky to have him as your partner. He's a child prodigy."

When Jason was reading his lines, his partner showed up from the exit door of the room. "I'm really sorry! My car broke down and Jules-Albert…"

"It's okay, sweetie. We're glad that we can invite you." A staff welcomed him. "This is Jason Grace, your partner. Grace, this's Nico di Angelo, the person who reenact that scene with you today. Do your best. Good luck!"

Jason stared at the raven-haired boy in disbelief. He didn't know this was lucky or unfortunate to have Nico di Angelo as his partner.

"Hello. I'm Nico di Angelo, an actor. Nice to meet you." Nico extended one of his hand toward Jason.

The blond awkwardly took the other's hand and shook it. "I'm Jason Grace. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Nico's hand was slightly colder than normal people, but his skin was soft and comfortable. They had a firm handshake before Nico gestured at the script on his hand. "May I have a look?"

"Ah, sure." Jason gave the first page to him. "I'll be Jerome, and you're Lucas."

"Okay." Nico nodded before looking at his lines. Jason can't help but notice how Nico's voice was so mellifluous even when he said just one word.

Jason was slightly distracted by the fact that he just talked with Nico di Angelo. Does anyone in film industry not know him? Nobody. He was a child prodigy and he's very famous because of his natural talent as an actor. He made the first appearance in a short movie when he was three years old. His career as an actor was greater than anyone at his age.

Jason just simply can't believe his luck. He still read and tried to memorize the lines, but sometimes he caught himself made quick glances at the other boy. Newspapers and interviews didn't exaggerate about Nico's beauty. The boy had such delicate features: porcelain skin, slightly long black hair, dark and sharp eyes, elegant eyelashes, high cheekbones, a straight nose and curved lips. He was dressed in a simple white button-up shirt and dark jeans, with combat boots and an aviator jacket. His body frame was smaller than Jason's, and his boyish features made him look younger than his age: he was looked like a 13 years old boy rather than 16.

"Alright, I'm done." Nico suddenly said when he returned the paper to Jason. "Do I have any line on the other part?"

"Hmm… not really, just two lines." Jason pointed out to him. "Here and there."

"I see. Thank you." Nico smiled. "I'm ready. How about you?"

"You have remembered all your lines already?" Jason widened his eyes.

"Sure. I even memorize yours, too. In case you forget." Nico winked.

"It's about thirty sentences and you just need 10 minutes?!" Jason can't believe whatever thing was happening. "I think it's impossible!"

"Not for me." Nico shrugged. "I used to memorize longer script than that. It's a simple one. But you're a new actor, aren't you? I understand so you don't need to hurry up. Relax and take your time."

"… I'm okay." Jason blinked. "I can start now."

"Good. Don't be too nervous, okay? Take a deep breath and try to be natural. You'll be fine." Nico smiled at the blond again.

"Thank you. I'll do my best."

…

Jason's audition wasn't bad. It wasn't very great either, but he believed that he had done a decent job. He did forget a line and replace it with whichever thought that appeared in his mind at this moment, but thankfully Nico played along with him so well. The judges nodded and clapped their hands together when they finished.

"You did well." Nico told him when they came out of the room for a short break. "They'll choose you, believe me."

"If you say so." Jason smiled. "Can I buy you a coffee? As a thank-you gift for helping me if you don't mind."

"Sure. Black coffee without ice or sugar, just some milk, please."

They walked together to the cafeteria outside the building. When Jason was paying for their coffee, a voice lifted up behind their backs.

"Nico! What are you doing here?"

"Percy. Long time no see." Nico smiled when the black-haired boy hugged him.

Jason blinked at the sudden meeting. Percy…? The name rang a bell, but Jason didn't remember it right now.

"I'm attending the audition for the script-writer position." Percy grinned. "How about you? Main character or lead character? And who is this man?" He nodded at Jason.

"Haven't decided it yet." Nico laughed. "And this is Jason Grace, my partner in the audition. He is a new actor, but he did a quite good job. I think he'll be chosen to be a lead character."

"Hi! Nice to meet you, Jason. I'm Percy Jackson, a script-writer." The green-eyed boy exclaimed when he gave Jason a quick handshake.

"I'm Jason Grace. Nice to meet you too."

Now the blond remembered why the name was so familiar. Percy Jackson, a young and talented script-writer, the one who did wonderful work for at least three billion-dollar movies, two TV series, and four reality shows. Rumour had that he and Nico were good friends, and it seemed that rumour has become true.

"Your coffee." Jason gave Nico a paper cup. The smaller boy nodded.

"Thanks. Hey Percy, are you done with your audition?"

"It's simple. I just need to write a full scene for a given idea. Only took me half of an hour to finish." Percy winked. "I'm done. Wanna go somewhere? Will want to see you, too. He's inside for his own audition."

"Sorry, I can't." Nico looked so apologetic. "Maybe next time. I still need to be the partner with at least twelve attendees."

"Oh, so they invited you here, didn't they?" Percy smiled. "It's okay. We'll meet at a party when they call us to inform that we'll be co-workers in this series. I can't wait for that."

"You're so optimistic."

"And you always underestimate your talent." Percy ruffled Nico's soft hair before turned his head to Jason. "Nice to meet you, Grace. Hope that I can see you again. Better in this series."

"Thank you." Jason nodded. Percy greeted them before he left.

"He's such a dork." Nico giggled when they walked back to the building. "But a talented one, after all."

"Who's Will? Jackson mentioned him before." Jason questioned. Another famous friend of Nico?

"Ah, Will Solace, my and Percy's mutual friend. He is a blond like you, Grace. But he's not an actor because he's so passionate about directing. He wants to be one of the directors of this TV series." Nico answered him. "And he will be. He is a talented one in this field."

"You and your friends are talented people." Jason smiled.

"Wow, thank you." Nico's cheeks had the faintest hint of blush. "But don't let those dorks hear you say that. They'll make you repeat it to them every day."

"I won't." Jason laughed. He didn't even think he can meet them again, or get to know any of them. He was an amateur actor and they're already famous, after all.

…

"Why do you bring my doppelganger in here, Nico di Angelo?" A voice raised behind their backs almost made Jason jump up. Nico's friends had such a strange habit to appear from nowhere.

"Will!" Nico shouted and happily returned the blond's embrace. "I miss you! We haven't had any chance to meet through this summer!"

"I know. It's two months since the last time I saw you. You're still so adorable, Neeks." Will pinched the raven-haired boy. "And who is this blond? Hey, he even has the same blue eyes as me!"

"I'm Jason Grace, nice to meet you." Jason introduced himself. "You're Will Solace, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. Nice to meet you!" Will exclaimed when shook his hand.

"Your eyes are not the same. You have sky blue eyes, while Grace has quite electric blue ones. And your hair is curlier than him Will, with the color of sun-kissed yellow. Grace's hair color is more like golden." Nico commented.

"You're not fun." Will sighed. "Why don't you say that we have different facial features already?"

"That's too obvious. Grace is more handsome than you." Nico giggled.

Jason blushed when Will faked an angry expression. "I can't believe you did this to me! It hurts!"

"Good for you. You shouldn't turn into a narcissistic person like Percy."

"I'll tell him that." Will raised an eyebrow.

"Do as you wish." Nico smiled. "How was your audition?"

"I was as wonderful as ever." Will laughed. Nico stared at him.

"I think I didn't need to warn you about your narcissism. It's too late, you're already as bad as Percy."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Will chuckled. "And how about you, new friend? You attended for which position? Mine is director one."

"Actor, because I don't have the vaguest idea about directing or script-writing." Jason smiled. "I was paired with Nico in a scene. He's a great actor."

"So are you." Nico hissed. "I just have more experience, that's all."

"Don't listen to him." Will winked at Jason. "That kid is called child prodigy for solid reasons. And he always underestimates his talents."

"Jackson did say that." Jason remembered.

"So you have met Percy already?" Will clapped his hands together. "It's good. Now we know each other. Just wait until the celebration party about us being chosen as co-workers for this big project."

"You sound like Percy." Jason commented. Will just laughed.

"I guess I spent too many days with him this summer when Nico was too busy with his own work. Well, he's fun." Will checked his phone. "I gotta go. Something's coming up. See ya!"

"See you later." Nico nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Solace." Jason said to him before the other blond left.

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

One week later, Jason got a call. He was chosen to a supporting role for the TV series _"Walking in your dreams"_. The staff told him that they'll have a small party for everyone to have a formal chance to introduce and meet each other. It's on Sunday, and he'll receive the address as soon as possible.

Now Jason felt like he was really walking in a dream.

…

 ** _End chapter 1._**


	2. C2: The Formal Meeting

_**Theme music:** We Own The Night - The Wanted._

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 2: The formal meeting.**_

…

The party was luxurious, at least in Jason's opinion.

It was held at a big five-star hotel, with various types of people attended. Jason felt very lucky when he spotted Nico just ten minutes after walking into the room. He didn't know anyone else here.

"Nico!" Jason called. "I'm standing over there! May I join your company?"

"Sure. Come here." The raven-haired boy smiled and gestured to Jason to come to his place.

"It's nice to see you again." Nico told him when they're at the sweet tables. "You have been chosen for which role?"

"A supporting one. Jerome, I guess." Jason cocked his head when Nico picked up a chocolate tiramisu. "How about you?"

"Lucas, your fantasy company." Nico laughed. "Lucas is the protagonist, and he is a Vampire-elf. It's a quite strange combination of races, but I'm excited about this. He could be a very strong and unique character."

"Jerome is a hunter. I wonder why they're friends with each other in the first place." Jason laughed. "This is a big project, isn't it? I can't wait to the day we start filming."

"So do I." A voice suddenly joined the conversation. "I'll make your life become very interesting, Jerome."

"Percy!" Nico giggled. "Don't be so mean to him. He is the new one."

"Said the person who always says that I'm narcissistic." Percy snorted.

"Because you are." Nico smirked. "Wanna try this? It's delicious."

"No, I'm fine with blueberry cake." Percy picked up a blue piece of cake, with white sweet cream filled inside it.

"Your habit doesn't change." Nico pointed out. "Grace? Why don't you try something? The food in here is always tasty."

"Sure. What's your suggestion?"

"This." Nico gave him a red velvet cake. "Ah, now we'll work together for months, or even years. Should I start to call you by your first name?"

"Sure. Just call me Jason. Can I call you Nico?"

"Fine with me. And here is Percy. His full name is Perseus Jackson, but he doesn't want anyone to call him that."

"That sounds way too formal." Percy said. "By the way, anyone has seen Will? I'm sure that he was chosen too. But I didn't see him here."

"He might be late. He had a conference this morning in another city." Nico informed them.

"Still keeping in touch with each other so good, I see." Percy chuckled. "I envy your bromance, Neeks."

"You have no right to say it." Nico shrugged. "And you can always find another one to start a new bromance relationship. I'm fine with it."

"I found him. It's Jason Grace here. Are you okay with it, Jason?" Percy winked.

"Me?" Jason was surprised when he was mentioned in the conversation. "Bromance? I think it's alright."

"Good. I love you bro." Percy hugged him.

Nico laughed at Jason's awkward expression. "Percy is a little bit touchy. I have learned to deal with it. You should know anyway."

"I'm okay with touching though." Jason returned the hug.

"Then how about some kisses?" Percy teased when he released the blond.

"I think this is a whole new level of bromance." Jason raised an eyebrow at the script-writer.

"I love kissing." The black-haired boy explained. "It feels good."

"Why don't you become an actor instead of a script-writer?" Nico stared at him. "For romantic movies. You can kiss whoever you want if they're your partners."

"I'm more into writing stuff." Percy winked. "And it's not that everybody is a genius in acting like you, Neeks."

"I'm not." Nico pouted. Jason can't help but notice how cute he was. How could this little cinnamon roll play an antagonist in his latest movie so well? Roland was a very cruel character and everyone claimed that he didn't have a heart. Nico was the opposite of this kind of personality.

"You are. Hey Jason, do you know that Nico can write scripts too? And he's multilingual. I promise that if we have a chance to work together, I'll let him develop his character on his own."

"So I can write my own plots for Lucas?" Nico gasped.

"Don't leave the main ideas out, but yes, you can write the details by the way you want." Percy smirked. "I'm in charge of plots developed. You're welcome to join whenever you feel like it."

"Thanks, Percy. I'll keep that in mind." Nico cheerfully nodded. "Anyone wants a drink?"

"Sure. This way." Percy led them to the bar table.

…

Half of an hour later, Will came to the party and joined them.

"Sorry, I'm late." Will told the others. "My flight was delayed due to bad weather. Almost couldn't make it."

"How was the conference?" Nico asked.

"Good." Will nodded. "But I'm hungry. Just overslept on the plane and haven't eaten anything. Give me a suggestion?"

"They have beef-steak." Jason pointed in a direction. "Though I have no idea how does it taste like. I only ate a piece of cake."

"I'm not worried about the quality of food in that hotel." Will smiled. "Thanks. Gotta go to feed my stomach. Be right back in fifteen minutes. Wait for me."

"I'll be drunk before you finish your meal!" Percy laughed. "Bon appetit."

Will just waved his hand as a reply to Percy.

…

"That was the best lasagna I have ever eaten." Will told them when twenty minutes later he rejoined the little group.

"You late. For 5 minutes." Percy accused him.

"Can't blame my stomach or my mouth. The food was way too delicious." Will shrugged.

"Here you are." Jason gave him a classic martini. "Nico said that you always choose this drink."

"Wow, thanks. You remember my favorite?" Will turned his head to Nico and chuckled. "That makes my heart feel so warm, Neeks."

"Aren't you too young to drink alcohol?" Jason's voice was full of concern when he saw Nico took the third cup of champagne. So he was confused when Percy and Will laughed so hard.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked. Nico just sighed and made a gesture which clearly meant _ignore them_.

"Nico is half-Italian. Italians can hold their drinks better than the rest of us Americans. Don't include the Germans, of course." Will winked at Jason. "Don't worry about him. He can beat both of us in a drinking game. But you're right, he's still too young so we never let him have too much alcohol."

"Which type of directing position do you participate?" Nico questioned Will. "As I remember, there are some different roles of directors."

"Executive team. Major in visual effects, but I can join the picture directors too. My father takes part in this series as well. As a shadow director, because he doesn't want to be at the film studio all the time." Will made a face. "It's better than him being an executive one. I don't really enjoy the idea working with him for a whole series. Ugh."

"His father is Apollo, a famous director and movie critic." Percy informed Jason. "I'm so lucky that my stepfather is just a teacher, and my real father doesn't pay much attention to my career."

The script-writer finished his story with a shrug. Will just smiled, but he didn't look really happy at this moment.

"My father is a businessman." Jason took another drink. It was _Elixir of love_ , a cocktail that he hasn't tasted before. "I can tell that he doesn't really appreciate my choice of job, but he chose not to forbid me since I can live on my own and don't bother him."

"My father is a lawyer." Nico sighed when he put his empty glass on the bar table. "A very talented and strict one, if you ask me. He hoped that I could choose his path, but my stepmother and my sister discovered my abilities to act since I was very young. I guess that he didn't really have his own choice when I became famous too soon."

"I'm glad that he didn't stop you." Percy grinned. "You're really a child prodigy. I can't count how many people did say that to you, but it is never superfluous."

"You just don't know how pressuring is it when you're a famous child." Nico massaged his temples. "People have great expectations of you. You have to live a perfect life and never let them down. Or they'll crush you into ashes."

"… You're doing well." Jason hesitated when he didn't know should he say it or not. "You're a good figure to almost every kid and even adults. You're talented, hard-working, charming, and warm-hearted. How more could people ask for?"

"Thank you." Nico faintly smiled. "You sound like my managers, my co-workers, my assistants, my fans and their parents. As I said, I need to live a perfect life for them even though I'm not perfect. Nobody is perfect."

"It's a party. No room for such a gloomy mood." Percy suddenly ruffled Nico's fluffy hair. "Don't think about it anymore, Nico. Just be yourself and enjoy this moment."

Will gave Jason a look, and he understood that he just made a mistake. He will never say such things again to Nico. This kid had enough pressure on his life.

…

They talked about some unimportant pieces of stuff until a middle-aged man saw Nico and walked toward him with a wide smile on his face.

"I was looking for you the whole night, Nico di Angelo."

"Here we come." Nico mumbled and sighed. Then the next second, he made a perfect smile. "Nice to see you, Mr. Coleman."

"You still remember me?" The man was surprised. "Such a good memory. I have admired you and your talents for a long time, di Angelo. It's a pleasure to have you as one of my partners in this big project. May I have some words?"

"Sure." Nico nodded.

"David Coleman is the owner of one of the three biggest production companies, and the main sponsor of this TV series." Will whispered to Jason and Percy.

"I won't beat around the bush. Could I set the rating of this series above PG-15, MA-16 maybe?" David told Nico. "I know you're the protagonist and you're over 16 years old, but you have never agreed to any projects that involve sexual scenes. Will you change your mind this time?"

Nico just stared at the man when the other boys gasped. What did he just ask for?!

"No." After three minutes, Nico shook his head. "Sorry, I can't. I don't want to have any sex scenes. If you disagree with my decision, please remove me out of this project. I'm really sorry."

David looked so disappointed, but the other three boys sighed with relief.

"No, I won't." He quickly said. "You're too important. Everybody agrees that no one except you can play the Lucas character. And I understand your choice, even though I must say that I'm quite disappointed."

"I'm sorry." Nico repeated. Mr. Coleman just smiled.

"Alright, no 16+ stuff. But some half-naked scenes are okay with you, aren't they? Only the upper torso, I promise. I know you do work-out. Just to satisfy your fans a little, okay?"

"… I will think about it." Nico sighed.

David's face brightened up immediately. "Great! I'm looking forward to knowing your decision, Nico! And this is Jason Grace, our deuteragonist, isn't he?" David winked at the blond.

"I don't know. I have a supporting role, I don't think…" Jason stuttered.

"Oh, Jerome is a very important character too, as I could tell – he and Lucas have so many scenes together and the plots are quite interesting. I know you're a new actor, but I see potential in you. Hope that we'll have a great time working together, Mr. Grace." The man offered a handshake with Jason.

"Thank you." Jason took his hand. "I'll try my best."

"I have both our creative script-writer Jackson and our aesthetic movie director Solace here." David chuckled. "This project will be the biggest success of my life."

"Hope so." Will nodded at him with a _too-courteous-to-be-real_ smile.

"See you guys later. Have a fun night, boys." Mr. Coleman waved his hand when he left the group.

"We'll have a lot of fun working together. Without him." Percy hissed.

Will nodded in agreement. Nico just sighed. It's too obvious that none of them liked the man.

"What's wrong with him?" Jason asked. "I understand that you don't like the part when he asked Nico about having some over 16 scenes, but he is the biggest sponsor of this series, after all."

"What's wrong with _David-F**king-Coleman_?" Percy pursed his lips. "He is a greedy man, and everybody knows that. Rumor even has that he has such sickening obsessions with young and beautiful boys. You didn't see the way his eyes travel up and down Nico's body, did you?"

"That's so disgusting! Nico is still a teenager!" Jason's eyes widened with antipathy.

"You don't say." Will rolled his eyes. "Anyway, forget that bastard at this moment. Don't let him ruin our night. And Nico, whatever things he offers, you must not agree. Remember?"

"I know. I have a brain too." Nico snorted. Percy laughed.

"That's the spirit. Hey, let's go and have some fun. I know a great place nearby. I don't want to breathe in this atmosphere anymore. It's tainted."

"You lead the way." Jason and Will nodded and the four of them get out of the hotel.

…

They had a very fun karaoke night after that. At the end of the day – actually, it's around 3 A.M so it could also be the beginning of the other day – they exchanged their phone numbers and agreed to have at least one meeting per week, not include the working days in film studios.

…

 ** _End chapter 2._**


	3. C3: The first filming day

_**Chapter 3: The first filming day.**_

…

The TV series started filming on the day after the party.

It was a nice Monday. The weather forecast said that it'll be rainy, but actually it was just a little bit cloudy. Which was perfect for some outside scenes. To be more specific…

"We're going to film the first scenes in the forest?" Jason stared at the main director. "Why not the park? It has trees and the forest atmosphere, too."

"But it's not real." The director calmly said. "I want everything as real as possible. You have 10 minutes to prepare. Don't forget the anti-insects cream. You'll need it. The forest we'll go to has a lot of mosquitos and other bugs."

Jason didn't know how to react. He usually worked in the film studio, not outside. Especially the forest. Like, a real forest.

"Director Milton is always a little bit exaggerative." Will Solace appeared with a small camera in his hand. He smiled at the blond. "Just deal with it."

"I guess I have to. It's a long-time work, after all." Jason sighed when he applied a thin layer of sunscreen plus anti-insect chemical on his skin.

"Have you met the main actress?" Nico appeared from nowhere when he asked Jason. "She's so beautiful. I hear that she's supposed to be your girlfriend."

"I haven't. How can we become a couple when I don't know her?" Jason questioned.

"No, not in real life, my God." Nico laughed. "In the scripts. Her character's name is Camilla."

"Oh." Jason blushed a little bit. "I understand. What's the actress's real name?"

"Piper McLean." Nico blinked. "Do you know her?"

"Isn't she Tristan McLean's daughter?" Jason widened his eyes. "Of course I know her! Nobody doesn't know her and her dad! He's my childhood's idol!"

"Tristan McLean is a gentleman." Nico smiled. "But don't mention him in front of Piper. She doesn't want people to think that she's living in his shadow."

"I see. Thank you for warning me." Jason smiled.

"You're welcome." Nico smiled back.

At this time, a staff came into the room and said that they'll move in 2 minutes.

…

The forest was quite… scary, in Jason's perspective.

Sure, it was a real forest, with hundred years old trees, a lot of bushes, and even wild animals. Jason saw at least ten hares and three porcupines, with two stray cats and an uncountable number of birds.

They had one hour to do the makeup and change costumes, while the staffs setting up the backgrounds.

"Do Lucas and Jerome really meet in the forest?" Jason questioned the script-writer. "To be more specific, inside a bear's trap? Jerome is a hunter and Lucas is a vampire. What kind of plot twist is it?"

"They do." Percy nodded. He was holding a stack of papers. "That's my drafts for ideas. This idea was the most interesting, so I chose it." He winked at the blond. "And who says that hunter cannot be trapped?"

"Actually I'm not being trapped." Nico blinked when he read the script. "I want to free the bear, but Jerome doesn't let me do it when he jumps down the hole. We have an argument. And it ends up in us becoming friends. Without Lucas knows that Jerome is a hunter and Jerome doesn't know Lucas isn't a human either."

"What a strange way to start a friendship." Jason let out a chuckle. "I agree. This is interesting."

"Nico!" A staff shouted. "It's your turn to change costumes!"

"I gotta go." Nico smiled at his friends.

…

When they're watching the bear trap being set and getting to know the bear _(a fake one – they replaced it by a puppy)_ , a girl approached Jason.

"Hi." She smiled and extended her arm, waiting for a handshake. "I'm Piper McLean, as Camilla Diaz. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Jason Grace. Jerome Hawkins in this TV series." Jason took her hand and smiled back. "Nice to meet you too. Which scenes do you need to appear today?"

"Actually I don't have any scene today, but I wanna meet my co-workers so I came here." She explained to him. "The rumors are true. Nico is really beautiful and you're so handsome. And I always love these shows that have Percy writes their scripts. It's a pleasure to work with you guys."

"Me too. It's nice to know and work with such a beautiful lady like you." Percy grinned. "Camilla is one of my favorite characters. She is such a badass girl."

"What is her race, exactly?" Piper asked. "I heard that she might be a witch, but I'm not sure."

"She is a witch." Percy nodded. "A strong and mischievous one. Her magic and charms are sometimes tricky. And she loves making trouble."

"Sounds like me in real life." Piper laughed. "Guess that I don't really need to try too hard to become her." She looked at Jason. "Hey, tell me more about Jerome, please?"

"Actually I don't know much about him." Jason scratched the back of his head. "He is a hunter. And he is a friend of Lucas."

"Lucas's only friend." Percy corrected. "This poor child isn't very social. Before he meets Jerome, he was always alone. Nico has some resemblance to Lucas, I swear. No one can play this unique character better than him."

Nico chose this moment to reappear from the dressing room.

"I must look ridiculous." He grumbled.

The other just stared at him. Jason opened his mouth and gasped.

Nico was wearing a Victorian style costume, with black and white are the main colors. It was decorated with a slim thread of silver and gold, brought out a noble aura. But the most dramatic change in his appearance was the long platinum hair that almost touched his waist.

"You look… breath-taking." Percy blinked and still can't take his eyes off Nico. "I know I made a good choice when I decided that Lucas should have long white hair! You rock that wig, Nico!"

"It's itching." Nico hissed. "And it's too long. How could I fight with this ridiculous appearance?"

"You won't need to fight with anyone until the sixth episode of the first season." Percy chuckled. "And I haven't written it down in details yet. Don't worry."

"You said that I can join you to develop Lucas's personality and appearance." Nico mumbled. "I'll change something."

"Think about it later." Percy shrugged when Jason was called to change. "You still have at least five scenes to finish in today, Lucas."

"Ugh. I hate you." Nico glared at him. Piper just laughed.

"Your interactions are really good. I guess that you're good friends for years, right? By the way, I'm Piper McLean, and I'll play Camilla the witch. Nice to meet you, Nico."

"Nice to meet you, Piper. And I've known Percy since I was six." Nico admitted. "But I'm not sure about the "good friends" part. We barely like each other."

"Hey! I like you so much! What are you doing with our bromance?" Percy pouted.

"Destroying it? But I don't remember we have such bromance since the beginning." Nico smirked then grimaced. "Ouch. I hate those fake fangs. I think they only need to appear in blood-sucking scenes."

"Sounds reasonable. I'll think about changing it a little bit." Percy nodded.

Jason's done with his transformation in appearance. His white and green clothes were simple and neat, very convenient to move with high speed. He has a shotgun in his hand and two pistols were attached to his black leather belt.

"You look dangerous but handsome at the same time." Piper complimented. "I bet Jerome will have a lot of fans with just his look."

"Thank you." Jason smiled at her. "And Lucas too. Nico looks really beautiful in his image."

The shorter boy just snorted at this comment.

"Hey, guys! It's time to start!" A staff called them.

Both Nico and Jason took a deep breath and closed their eyes for some seconds. Jason was a little bit nervous but he tried to hide it. He looked at Nico admiringly when the younger boy reopened his eyes and both his manner and expression changed 180°. He wasn't an ordinary 16-year-old boy anymore, but a confident and somewhat mysterious hundreds years old creature.

Jason secretly told himself that's the talent of a genius.

…

The first three scenes were one with Lucas walking in the forest with somewhat surprising and confusing expressions on his face, one with Jerome running in the small path that led to his trap in a hurry, and one when Lucas found the trap with a small bear inside it.

The staffs borrowed a chow chow from a shelter to be the bear. Her fur had the color of chocolate, and she was very well-behaved. Jason liked her immediately. He had a weak spot for cute animals. And people, too. Nico was a great example. But the blond wasn't willing to admit it.

The fact that a sweet pup and an adorable little vampire-elf in the same picture doubled the cuteness didn't help at all.

"Am I really need to act angry?" Jason winced when it's going to be his turn. "I mean, look at him with the dog. They're way too endearing. That's illegal. How can I stay mad at this sight?"

"You can't. But Jerome has to." Percy shrugged. "Come on man. Think that Lucas is a dangerous creature and this little chow chow is an ugly monster. Or anything that you dislike. You have to be ready for the work."

"… You're not very helpful."

"I'm not an actor. I can only give you some advice. The choice is yours."

"Alright. Thanks. Anyway, I'm ready." Jason took a deep breath when the director assistant clapped the clipboard.

…

After all, their first day working together wasn't so bad. And Jason really can't wait for their meeting at a coffee shop tomorrow.

…

 ** _End chapter 3._**


	4. C4: First time they go out together

_**Chapter 4: First time they go out together.**_

…

The next day, Percy decided that they should meet at 4 P.M at a coffee shop. He created a group chat and added the three others, then texted them the address.

 ** _God_of_Script_Writer_** _:_ _Hey guys, tomorrow afternoon at 4. The address is 436B Rosemary Street. Find the block C. And look for a blue walls coffee shop named Oceania's._

 ** _Nico_di_Angelo_** _: I wasn't surprised with your username. Such a narcissistic person you are =.=_

 ** _Solace_the_Sun_God_** _: You don't say :D_

 ** _Nico_di_Angelo_** _: Not you too, Will!_

 ** _Jason_Grace_** _: Hi guys. It's Jason. Nice to chat with you. :)_

 ** _Nico_di_Angelo_** _: Thank Gods, Jason is the only normal one remains_.

 ** _God_of_Script_Writer_** : _Thank, Neeks ;)_

Jason laughed when he saw the messages. _'This group conversation will be really fun'_ , he thought to himself.

 _Ting ~_

His phone made a sound for a new message.

 ** _Nico_** : _Sorry if you have to endure those idiots._

Jason chuckled when he saw Nico's message. This boy was way too polite sometimes.

 ** _Jason_** : _Not at all. They're quite funny. I'm not suffering anything._

 ** _Nico_** _: Good. Because I hate it if you think I'm the same with those two dorks. Ugh._

 ** _Jason_** : _No. You're more adorable than them :D_

It's the truth. Nico was one of the cutest boys Jason has ever met. He had a beautiful appearance, a great voice, a lot of acting talents, and lovable personality. It's really a lucky pleasure to be his friend.

 ** _Nico:_** _I'm not adorable! I'm a teenager boy. And I'm a two hundred years old creature in the TV series. I'm scary. Don't you dare call me cute or adorable!_

Jason laughed so hard with Nico's anger. But before he can reply, the group conversation had a notification for new messages.

 ** _Solace_the_Sun_God_** _: Here you are, Grace. Ah, I think now I can call you Jason, right?_

 ** _Jason_Grace_** _: You're welcome. Just call me by my name. It's more friendly._

 ** _God_of_Script_Writer_** _: Hey, actors. Sometimes I'll call you by your character's name. Deal with it. We can have another group chat to discuss characters' developments._

 ** _Nico_di_Angelo_** _: This one is fine. Will won't tell anyone our secrets._

 ** _Jason_Grace_** _: I agree with Nico :D_

 ** _Solace_the_Sun_God_** _: Love you guys_ ❤

 ** _Solace_the_Sun_God_** _: I mean, in a totally platonic way, don't get me wrong._

Jason came back to type a reply for Nico before reading his own reply in the group convo.

 ** _Jason_** _:_ _I'll think about some other nicknames for you :D_

Nico just answered him with an angry icon, but somehow Jason found it's really cute. He chuckled while reading new messages from their group conversation.

 ** _Nico_di_Angelo_** _: You sent a heart. Seriously, Will?_

 ** _Jason_Grace_** _:_ _I won't think about anything else if you didn't send those words._

 ** _God_of_Script_Writer_** _: o_O You mean you love me in a different way? Romantic or sexual? ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°_

 ** _Nico_di_Angelo_** _: =_= Why I am not surprised about this?_

 ** _Solace_the_Sun_God_** _: No, I totally don't love you in either way, Perce._

 ** _God_of_Script_Writer_** _: Don't lie to yourself, Will_ ❤

 ** _God_of_Script_Writer_** _: But for me, I'll love myself first. I have the finest body in this group chat. Literally._

 ** _Nico_di_Angelo_** _: *sigh* Here we come the disaster…_

 ** _Solace_the_Sun_God_** _: You can't make love with yourself._

 ** _God_of_Script_Writer_** _: I can. That's called masturbate. *wink*_

 ** _Nico_di_Angelo_** _: We're NOT talking about your relationship with your hands in this group chat, Percy._

Jason can't help but laugh out loud. Nico was right. Those boys were really some dorks. But he was a dork himself too, and hey, who could be blamed for that? He made a cheeky grin while typing his reply.

 ** _Jason_Grace_** _: I think everybody has a relationship with their hands in some stages of life LMAO._

 ** _Nico_di_Angelo_** _: Oh no o_O_

 ** _Nico_di_Angelo_** _: Why did you encourage them, Grace?_

 ** _Nico_di_Angelo_** _: I thought you're a sane person *facepalm*_

 ** _God_of_Script_Writer_** _: Jason! You understand me so well, my new bro. (_ _^O^_ _) *hug*_ ❤

 ** _Nico_di_Angelo_** _: *rolling eyes* I don't wanna talk with you guys anymore. For the rest of my life._

 ** _Solace_the_Sun_God_** _: Too bad, Neeks. We're glued together to the rest of our life already ;)_

 ** _God_of_Script_Writer_** _: Or joined at the hips, if you prefer that way_ ❤

 ** _Nico_di_Angelo_** _: Stop abusing the heart icon. That's gross._

 ** _Solace_the_Sun_God_** _:_ (* ￣ з ￣ ) _Jason: Bro! Group hug, shall we?_

 ** _God_of_Script_Writer_** _:_ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

 ** _Jason_Grace_** _: *group hug*_

 ** _God_of_Script_Writer_** _: *group hug*_

 ** _Nico_di_Angelo_** _: Stay away from me._

…

They talked in the group chat for almost two hours before Nico said that he needed to get some stuff done. Jason yawned while turning his phone off, he suddenly realized how tired his eyes were after a long time glued to the blue screen.

He decided to take a nap before coming to the coffee shop.

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 _Oceania's_ was a small but cozy coffee shop. It's a little bit hard to find for the first time, but Jason still found it anyway. When he entered the coffee shop and ordered, he only saw Nico was sitting alone at a table near the window. He had a sunglasses at the top of his head, and he was wearing a surprisingly colorful T-shirt with Hawaiian patterns with white khaki jeans. Not his usual all-black style and Jason thought that was for camouflaging. Nico was a very famous actor, after all.

Jason walked to his direction and sat down at the opposite side of the table. "Hi. Nice to meet you again, Nico."

"You're on time," Nico smiled at the blond genuinely before looking at the clock on his phone screen. "Those two idiots maybe late. Again. Ugh."

"I take that isn't the first time you guys go out together?" Jason let out a small laugh.

"Yeah. But it's more like Percy and Will decide to hang out and they drag me into their plans," Nico shrugged nonchalantly. "Sometimes I really don't like some of their stupid ideas, but we usually have a good day so I'm not really complaining about that. Hey, it's your drink."

A waitress walked toward them with a cup of double espresso on her hand and a smile on her lips. "Good afternoon, gentlemen."

"Good to hear it," Jason chuckled before he turned his head to the waitress and said thanks to her. Then he came back to the conversation with Nico. "May I ask you some more questions, Nico?"

"If you aren't a reporter or paparazzi or one of my crazy stalkers, I'm sure that you can." Nico blinked and took a sip of his matcha latte. His fingers were long and elegant, even a part of his body could easily pass the test of being a work of art.

Jason knew it wasn't the right time to ask about the crazy stalkers part. "Do you feel a little bit awkward with me sitting here? You have known each other for a long time and I…" He slowly trailed off, but he thought Nico could get whatever he wanted to say.

"We will work together for months. Maybe years, if the TV series can attract a huge number of viewers and fans," Nico looked straight at the blond, a friendly smile was dancing on his lips. "You'd better get used to it. We can be great friends, you know. You're a good person."

"Thanks," Jason felt his ears reddened at Nico's compliment. "So, what do you guys usually do on those dates? I mean, besides talking and stuff."

"Uhm, nothing much?" Nico slightly tilted his head, and Jason found even a small action the other did was still really adorable. "We hang out together for entertainment purposes, you know. Nothing serious. We don't talk about work or _not-for-making-jokes_ things. Sometimes it's nice to be unproductive for a while."

"Nico has a point," Percy's voice came with a laugh that made Jason startled a little bit in surprise. The smaller boy just gave their new companion an eyeroll. "Working too much isn't good for anyone. We're still teenagers, we should have a personal life too."

Today the oldest boy of the group decided to wear a sky blue button-up shirt with wave pattern, a pair with a darker shade of blue jeans, and his grin was charming as usual.

"Which is something can be counted as a luxury for Neeks." Will appeared in a simple plain light yellow polo shirt matched with his hair color and a pair of beige khaki pants. He had a wide smile on his lips when he sat down next to Nico and reached one hand to ruffle the other's hair.

"Hey, stop that! I'm not a cat, and your petting technique is terrible." Nico glared at the tanned blond and smacked his hand away, though it wasn't too hard. Jason guessed it wasn't the first time their interaction went like this.

"You know, the way you bristle up about not touching your hair is really similar to a cat." Percy grinned and Jason secretly agreed with the black-haired boy.

Nico made a face at both of them and tried again to slap Will's hand away. He succeeded this time with a half-hearted glare. Will stuck out his tongue and in one second Jason thought the other blond was quite funny in a childish way.

A waitress came to their table and put down Percy and Will's orders with a wide smile on her face. Jason was sure she's blushing, but he decided not to point it out. Even if she didn't recognize any of them, he still admitted that all of them were really good-looking. It's normal for a girl to blush when she was looking at four gorgeous boys like this.

Not that Jason was too confident about his appearance. That's just the plain truth, after all.

Nico, Percy and Will talked for a while, mostly to catch up some information about the other's summer. Percy was quite satisfied with his time spending with Will and _"doing just unimportant, self-indulgent and extremely immature stuff"_ – it was just the way Nico phrased the summary for their plans. Jason just silently listened to them, not sure what should he say or when should he speak up. But gladly, Nico didn't forget that he was still sitting there.

"And Jason, how was your summer?" The youngest boy asked and gave the blond a small smile. Jason blinked and thought for some seconds before clearing his throat.

"Nothing special, as far as I remembered. I just took two extra classes so I can have more time to practice acting and working when the main semesters come into the picture. I traveled two times, but for work only. I didn't have much time to enjoy a real summer, but I guess it's not that important. I've grown up anyway, I don't need a beach and a vacation to make myself happy."

"Man, that means you had a normal summer," Will laughed genuinely, his eyes were sparkling with amusement. "To be honest, I envy you. I haven't had a summer like this since I was ten. Those memories are really nice, you can spend time with your friends and family like this."

"Hey, you don't count me as your friend?!" Percy protested and playfully shoved the blond's shoulder. Nico hummed quietly at their action and Jason just laughed.

"You're just a replacement for Nico." Will winked, and Percy put his hands over his chest in a fake attempt of being hurt.

"You have such a cruel heart! How could you make aesthetic movies when you have no sympathy for other people like that?!"

"Those two things aren't related, you dumb." Will rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, I feel I'm the most mature person among us." Nico turned his head to Jason and sighed. The blond shrugged when the other two continued to bicker with each other. Nico looked like he was more than ready to bang his head on the table.

"Guys, could I ask some questions about the TV series?" Jason decided to end their argument after ten minutes and Nico seemed to have enough pain for a headache.

"Sure, shoot." Percy grinned at him. "Don't worry about privacy laws though. We're safe here since this coffee shop is opened for celebs only."

That could explain why this beautiful coffee shop had just a few customers on a lovely day like this.

"I don't really know all the process of making a movies or TV series, but shouldn't we have a complete script before we start to find directors, actors, actresses and other staffs?" Jason questioned. "But you're still writing scripts while we're practicing and filming simultaneously. I don't understand that part."

"Oh, I admit that might be confusing," Will laughed. "I could give you some explanation. Have you noticed that the big audition was a secret one?"

"Uhm… no?" Jason blinked. "I received an invitation, and my manager told me to sign a small agreement… Oh." Realization dawned on his face when he suddenly remembered about the agreement's content.

"Yeah, we must keep every information which relates to the audition and the TV series as secrets until the first press release. It was written in that contract." Percy nodded at him.

"That could explain a lot," Jason started to feel some puzzles could make sense now to him. "So what happened with those ones who received the invitation but didn't get chosen?"

"They have to keep secrets too," Will shrugged. "And they'd better know how to keep their mouths shut because our production companies don't have a very good reputation in treating those people who reveal their secrets."

…

An hour later, Jason learned a lot about their production companies, their directors and other co-workers with Percy, especially a woman that the script-writer begrudgingly called her "the bitch", because she criticized his work a lot, with not-so-lovely words and even insults.

"Man, at least you don't have any other connection with her except work. For me things are worse, because my own father could be an ass sometimes," Will complained after Percy finished his essay about "the bitch". "He is a critic, okay, I could be fine with this. But whenever he starts to talk about how could I improve my work…"

Will took them another half of an hour just to talk about Apollo, and after today, Jason was sure he knew about this famous director more than he ever wanted.

…

 ** _End chapter 4._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _A/N:_** I also post my fictions on AO3 (Archiveofourown) under the same account named LapisLazuli13 (without spaces). You can check out this work and my other works at here if you want a faster updating speed because I'm more accustomed to that site.


End file.
